1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fragrance releasing sheet articles with various patterns and colors and a method of making the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fragrant articles have been made by forming a subliming aromatic material into a specific shape, or by impregnating a perfume into a synthetic resin previously formed into the specific shape.
In those prior aromatic articles, the appearance has been limited by structural factors. For example, the color has been limited to simple colors dictated by the basic coloring of the fragrant material or by the basic coloring of the synthetic resin material. Also, the patterns of the articles have been limited mainly to those applied from the exterior.
Further, as for the method for producing the above-mentioned prior aromatic articles, there have been applied only relatively simple processes, i.e. of forming a specially colored material into a specific shape by shaping or molding, or dipping a previously formed synthetic resin material in a perfume for a given period of time.